Jawbreaker the Cat
Jawbreaker The Cat is one of the main protagonists in Sonic Ultimate, and the spin-off series ''Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity''. He is a 12-year-old anthropomorphic black-footed cat, and is a prodigy in robotics and technology. He is also the best friend of Silver the Hedgehog. Early life Jawbreaker played middle school basketball and led his team to their first state championship. He led the state in middle school points. Jawbreaker showed exceptional performance in middle school entrance test, and was moved up to 9th Grade high school. There he was in the All-American Game, and won MVP. He was drafted 1st Overall in the MPBL to the Charleston Chasers, where he led them to their first playoff appearance, and won Rookie of the Year and All-Star MVP. He also was the youngest player to play in the MPBL, youngest to be an All-Star, and youngest All-Star MVP winner. Jawbreaker also showed extreme athleticism, being able to run up and down an MPBL size court in 5.82 seconds, and was able to jump 6 and a half feet in the air, and able to dunk on a 10 foot rim, 2.5 feet higher than the MPBL rim. Appearance The Cat is a black-footed cat with a very curly tail and half of one of his whiskers were cut off during kindergarten, but he claims it was cut in a lawnmower mishap to be more manly. He also wears a black leather jacket with pockets and flames on the back. Powers and Abilities The Cat's brain is able to process even the most complicated equations. He has built most of the gadgets and vehicles that Team Ultimate uses. In fact, his brain is what he's known best for. Weapons/Technology SuperATV The Cat's SuperATV is his form of transportation until it is destroyed from a deadly explosion in "The End Is Near". It can move at three-quarters of the speed of sound (576 mph/927 km/257.2 metres per second) and transform into a jet ski, snowmobile, and more. The Ultibot The Ultibot was created from recycled parts of The Cat's SuperATV. It is able to unleash an arsenal of different weapons to defeat enemies. The mode used most often is Battle Mode. The Cat's Grappling Hook The Cat can use a grappling hook to cling to walls and ceilings to get to higher places. Other Abilities The Cat also has many natural abilities. He can use his claws to grab on to ledges when he's climbing, and he can use his tail to swing from long, narrow rods like tree branches. Trivia *The Cat considers himself an "everything prodigy", but on his bio it clearly states that he is a technology and robotics prodigy. *Jawbreaker plays a very good football quarterback, learning how to hold the football correctly while in the pocket, despite his claws. However, several things have been said of why no team wants The Cat starting, ranging from, "He can't throw.", to "His throwing motion is atrocious.", to "He's an extreme ballhog.", to "He thinks the recievers have really nice shoes." (in other words, he can't throw that far). **"You don't high-school draft a fullback in the first round. Oh, wait, wait, wait, Jawbreaker's a quarterback? That fooled me since quarterbacks need to be able to complete more than 5-6 passes a game. Tebow was a reach in the first round, a product of a pared down game plan and complete change in offensive philosophy by that selfish youth coach, and he rode a very rare wave of hype and publicity to become an absolute sensation. The fact of the matter is that he was part anomalous regular season run and a lucky playoff win. Period. He has a big personality and a media magnet, but he's better suited to be a running back. Sure, he was fun to watch, but his game is unsustainable at the professional level. NFL quarterbacks can't be throwing passes at their receivers' feet on a regular basis. And the Wildcat is not an offense you can run every down. He's not a quarterback. The entire public relations phenomenon and hype around Jawbreaker distracts fans from the fact that he is a terrible quarterback. He was terrible in youth football where the option-hybrid masked his inability to throw a deep-out route pass accurately. He's terrible in high school where he gets the credit for wins that the fumble recoveries, big hits, and pick sixes that yours truly single-handedly facilitated. And he'll remain terrible, all because he is playing the wrong position. * The Cat is very popular and likable, especially on social media since he has about 6,000,000 friends on Facepage. * The Cat happens to be a big fan of Hedgehog Dude because he was in the military, and hangs out with him all the time whenever Silver isn't there, and this seems to happen fairly a lot. * As revealed in "Safety", he hatched from an egg, which is rather weird because he is a cat, and cats don't lay eggs. * He is four days older than Rex. * He is thirteen years old as of the latest episode of Sonic Ultimate. * His IQ is 297, making him the second smartest character in the series, with the 3rd smartest being Tails with a 290 and the smartest being Dr. Eggman with a 300. * "He's a guard? Seems more like a forward to me. But then again he is only two feet seven."-John Jackson, sports commentator * "Unanimous All-Star MVP. Unanimous."-Ramon Rodriguez, another commentator * "All the haters say Silver is the best on the team, but they wrong. 'Furball Forever'."- Some random fan. Category:Techies Category:Members of Team Ultimate (seasons 1-7) Category:Members of Team Ultimate (seasons 8-14) Category:ZevoCator Users